


Home

by Kazue_Hiromi



Series: AkaKuro Fluff Drabbles [8]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akakuro - Freeform, Akashi plans for the future, Akashi shows Kuroko their future home, Basically my excuse for writing cheesy stuff, Drabbles, Fluff, Home, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4811012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazue_Hiromi/pseuds/Kazue_Hiromi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's never to early to plan for the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

"...and this is where the kitchen is going to be. I'm thinking baby blue should be the dominating color? What do you think?"

"I think baby blue would look great"

"Wait till you see our room then, Tetsuya"

"Ah, I'm sure it's going to be beautiful Sei but..."

"Hm?"

"Isn't this a bit too early? I mean we're just in highschool and not to mention this is just too much. Do you really have to buy us a house this early?"

"There's no such thing as being too early in planning for the future, Tetsuya and I don't mind going further the boundaries of too much if it's for you. Besides this is not just a house but our home. We'll make happy memories here together, don't you want that Tetsuya?"

"Of course I want to create memories with Sei, I just think this is too much"

"Really? I've never thought of it being so. I only want what's best for you"

"Ah but Sei should know that I'm not much of a fancy person"

"Tetsuya should also know that I will spoil him rotten even if he agrees to be or not"

"Then Sei should know that I actually love being spoiled by him"

Akashi Seijuro smirked deviously "Is that so, my Tetsuya?"

"Ah, I don't think I like the glint in your eyes Sei-kun" Kuroko nonchalantly backed away from his lover and tried to look blank. Akashi however never failed to see the nervous shifting of his lover's eyes. The smirk on Akashi's face grew wider.

"You do realize that we can 'bless' this house even before it's done right?"

"I don't think what you have in mind is a good idea, Sei..."

"Of course it is" Akashi then gently cupped his lover's chin before crashing their lips together.

 


End file.
